Scorpion of Konoha
by Stumpilicious
Summary: What if the Gobi no Sasori was sealed in Naruto?  What would change? AU NarutoxTenten  lot's of bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion of Konoha - Chapter 1.

* * *

Hello all. If you are a first time visitor of this story, hi! If you read the first draft of this story, welcome back. I'm rewriting this, because, the first draft well, blew... a lot. I'm rewriting this from the ground up. I'm opening up a new poll, it will depend on how the story will start after the Chunin exams. Darker, edgier, or happy and less depressing. It will have quite a few differences. Well… on to chapter one of _Scorpion of Konoha_

!

A young blonde haired boy jumped through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a ninja village. The boy looked to be about seven, was wearing a white t-shirt with a spiral on the front, and orange pants. He looked happy. The keyword there being looked. He was not happy, he was angry. He was downright pissed.

His teacher at the academy had kicked him out, again, for answering a question wrong. No one seemed to care, except old man-Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village, and the leader of all of the ninja in the village.

He couldn't go to old man-Hokage now, that would be the third time this week. Naruto didn't know why everyone in the village seemed to hate him, but almost everyone did. Naruto didn't really care all that much about the pompous merchants and such because they were fools and didn't deserve his respect. The glares and insults that hurt him were from the ninjas. The protectors of the village treated him like trash, and he actually respected most of them.

The ninja were the most respected and revered people in the village. They protected and helped the village prosper.

_ 'Fuck them! If they don't want to teach me, I'll teach myself, and when I'm the Hokage, they'll have to listen to me!'_ He thought angrily.

He went around the village searching for scrolls and the such in the trash. He found the scrolls for_ Doton: __Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu _(Earth clone Jutsu), _Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu_ (Compressed Air Ball Jutsu), and _Suiton: Teppoudama_ _no Jutsu_ (Water Bullet Jutsu)

He went to his favorite training ground and began to work on them.

* * *

About four hours later, he realizes it's getting dark. He grunts in frustration, he only got a leg out of the _Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu. _He began home with a whisper in his mind saying "**Less chakra..."**He made it to his apartment at about 10:30 and promptly went to sleep

Naruto woke up saturday morning and decided to cave and talk to old man-Hokage about an new teacher. K**etsunoana-sensei was like all the others, when Naruto raises his hand, he gets ignored, but when doesn't raise his hand, gets called on and kicked out for not knowing the answer. Even Mesuinu-Sensei wasn't that bad. All she did was make fun of him when he was wrong.**

** He walked up to the Hokage's office and was waved in by the secretary. After Naruto was forced to wait for an hour because old man Hokage was in a meeting, the secretary had an enjoyable conversation with the boy, and as the boy walked in he was positively elated that the secretary didn't hate him.**

** "Hey old man-Hokage!" Naruto said as he walked into the office, seeing the Hokage working on his evil paperwork.**

** "Naruto, what can I do for you?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea already. Naruto had changed classes four times now because his teachers hated, no abhorred the boy. If they didn't outright dislike him, they ignored and neglected him.**

** "Well, uh, Ketsunoana-sensei is just like all the rest! He kicked me out of the room for getting a question wrong. No one knew the answer either. How was I supposed to know the rank system of missions?"**

** The Hokage just sighed. "Naruto, you weren't. The genin get taught that by their team leaders when they start taking missions. I'll put you in Iruka's class. He's praised as one of the fairest and kindest teachers we've had."**

** Naruto just scoffed "Just like Juubun-sensei was praised as "perfect"?"**

** "Naruto, please just give him a chance."**

* * *

** "Fine, but if he's an asshole, he's getting pranked."**

** The day after next, he walked up to room 107, swallowed, took a breath, and knocked. A man wearing standard chunin apparel, a forest green vest over a blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, black ninja sandals, and a leaf headband on his forehead, opened the door. He had a large scar across his nose and his brown hair in a short ponytail.**

** "Iruka-sensei,? I'm-" Naruto began**

** "I know who you are. And your late, sit down, we're discussing the first Hokage"**

** Naruto sat down with a grin. Sure the teacher interrupted him and called him out on being late, but he was late.**

** "Who knows anything about the first Hokage?"**

** Naruto raised his hand. Naruto was shocked when he was called on.**

** "The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was the strongest ninja in the village, and one of the founders. He held the powers of mokuton, wood jutsus, and grew the forests that make up Konoha."**

** "Good, anything else? Sakura."**

** "The first Hokage was also the Second Hokage's older brother."**

** Naruto tuned out everything else, he was called on when his hand was up, he got to answer the question, and Iruka even said good afterwords.**

** Maybe, just maybe, he could actually learn in this class.**

** At the end of class Iruka told the class that tomorrow class was canceled because of the festival celebrating the defeat of the Gobi no Sasori 8 years before. "Naruto, can I see you for a moment after class?" Iruka called.**

** Naruto was devastated. ****_'Iruka-sensei must hate me, just like all the others. What did I do to them? Why am I treated like this? It's not fair!' _****Instead of voicing his thoughts, he just walked up to Iruka Sensei and asked in his most stoic "Ninja" voice, "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" **

** Iruka just looked down at the boy and sighed. The boy must have thought he was like the others. "I know that you don't like the festival because of how you are treated, but how about I go with you and deter any attacks?" **

* * *

** Naruto was flabbergasted. Not only was Iruka-sensei not mean, he was outright nice to him.**

** Naruto walked home, the happiest he had ever been in his life.**

** He decided to go to the training fields, and work on his ninjutsu. As he began working on his ninjutsu, he kept hearing ********"Less chakra..." ****just like he did last night. He worked well into the night this time and passed out after using to much chakra.**

** He woke up in a sewer, up to his knees in water. He heard ********"Come here boy. Let me look at my prison. I want to see how I will be represented"**** The voice was deep and gravelly. The voice also, sounded oddly fatherly, as if the voice was telling the boy to clean his room or take out the trash,. Things Naruto had observed, but never experienced.**

** He made it to a large gate with a seal on the front. Behind the seal, was a large black scorpion with glowing blue eyes and 5 tails above him.**

** Naruto was overcome with awe at the creature. The creature was enormous and radiated power. **

**"****Hello boy, I am the Gobi no Sasori, and you are my prison." ****the creature stated so matter-of-factly Naruto almost laughed. **

** Then it registered, the Gobi no Sasori, the entire reason the festival was held was because this creature was dead.**

** "What do you mean? The fourth Hokage killed you! And if you are the real scorpion, why the hell are you inside of me?", Naruto yelled.**

** The creature sighed. ********"Naruto sit down, I have a story for you... or stay standing now that I ********think of it"**** he noted looking at the water filled sewer that was the young boy's mind. ********"Let me finish before you ask any questions. Most humans think all demons are evil, which is not true. Humans believe anything more powerful then them, which they can not control is evil. There are evil demons, but there are also kind demons. I am of the latter category.**

****** However, I was on my way through your forest when something exploded against my side. I was irritated but not particularly angry. I am extremely large and intimidating to your species. **

******I turned towards where the thing came from and saw two boys staring at me. They fled and fetched many more one's dressed like them, and also ones dressed in all black and with masks. I was attacked by many things. I later learned that they were jutsus, ********shuriken********, and kunai. Enough of these started to hurt to I began to fight back. It wasn't so much as a fight as it was me killing them. I wasn't really in a large amount of pain, but I was getting fairly angry."**

****** About three hours into the fight, a man on top of a toad used a jutsu and vast array of seals to summon the shinigami. In doing so he died and sealed me into you.**

* * *

** To say that Naruto was stunned was like saying the Hokage was a ninja, true, but a vast understatement. Naruto promptly passed out.**

** Naruto woke up Tuesday morning, with a massive headache. He remembered all he had learned from the Gobi, and went to the Hokage's office.**

* * *

** He walked in and yelled "Old man-Hokage!" in such an angry voice, the Hokage was almost frightened.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but a girlfriend and not having a computer tends to make free time to write hard to come by. I'll try to get updates out more often but I make no promises. AP english and two math classes are going to beat my ass. **

**R&R if it's not to much trouble. Even flames if you want. I would really like constructive criticism, Check out the writing challenges on my profile pages. **

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate sometimes. I tried four times to change the bold areas and page breaks, but it keeps screwing me over. I'll make sure this is right before I post it. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Classes, band, drama, and a social life make writing time hard to come by. Here's chapter 2 of _Scorpion of Konoha_! BTW, I do not own Naruto, or any other characters named, except Kazama Arashi, stealing it from all authors who named Naruto's father that before canon told them to shut up and stop speculating. Enjoy.

Naruto walked in and yelled "Old man-Hokage!" in such an angry voice, the Hokage was almost frightened.

"Yes Naruto?" the Hokage asked, barely keeping his poker face in place. He was, after all, a ninja. The strongest of all ninja. He was not easily intimidated

"Last night I passed out and had a conversation with a certain being living in my freaking body! Three guesses who and the first two don't count!"

_"OH SHIT"_

"Yeah I met the goddamned GOBI NO FUCKING SASORI! I wouldn't be so upset if I knew before! The dirty looks, the insults, the constant isolation makes sense now!"

"Naruto, listen. I was going to tell you but-"

"I don't care." Naruto said coldly. He felt betrayed. He was forced to find out the darkest secret about himself from chakra exhaustion. "As far as I'm concerned, you are the Hokage, and I'm any other academy student. Minus the money I get to live off of, do me no favors."

"Naruto please let me explain-"

"No!" Naruto screamed. He took a shaky breath to calm himself and said as calmly as he could, "I really don't care. Like I just said do me no favors." He turned and left.

"Damnit, I've just failed your son. Please forgive me, Minato." The Hokage said"

Naruto arrived home and laid down in his bed.

_ "So the Hokage knew, and didn't tell me. I bet everyone knows. No one will ever talk to me, or show me any affection or respect."_

_ "_**Yes, but you mustn't blame them. And you might want to apologize to Hokage-sama as well."**

_"Why shouldn't I blame them? They are morons. Just because you are my prisoner doesn't mean I'm you. Does a glass of milk make the glass milk? No. As for the Hokage, fuck him. He should have told me. Please don't mention forgiving him."_

**"They aren't morons, they're ignorant. Very few people know much about seals. People consider it a dead art. The man on the toad, the Fourth Hokage, I think you said, did not believe that. He sealed me into you, using many powerful seals set up in one array. Sealing me into you, causing me to die when you die, having my chakra entering yours and intermingling with yours, and giving you access to my chakra when necessary. Most ninja are not adept with seals. Civilians can't begin to fathom what can be done with them. Plus, they needed something to blame for their suffering, and you were extremely convenient for that."**

_"Why me though? Why me?"_

* * *

**"I am I demon, but I am not all-knowing. I'm afraid don't know."**

3 days passed and Naruto still hadn't shown up to the academy. Iruka-Sensei, knowing how close Naruto and the Hokage were, went to see the Hokage

"Hello Hokage-sama." Iruka greeted his leader, once he was waved in.

"Hello Iruka. What is it you need?"

"Well sir, Naruto didn't come to the festival and hasn't been to class in the past few days and-"

"I think you may want to check the training fields. Field 23, if I'm not mistaken."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Iruka said, and he left to find his wayward student.

* * *

_"I hope he can help you, because I fucked up bad."_

Iruka showed up at training field 23, and saw a blonde and orange figure tearing the field apart.

Not only was Naruto punching, kicking, and throwing weapons at the trees, he was also firing water bullets and air bullets at the things. Iruka was flabbergasted that he had enough chakra to use either, none the less both, without passing out from chakra exhaustion.

Iruka looked closer at Naruto and saw something he'd never seen on anyone's face before. He saw unrestricted, unfocused rage. Pure bloodlust. Naruto's fists were bleeding, he was covered in dirt, and he was crying.

"Naruto!" Iruka called.

Naruto looked around at Iruka with a look that promised pain, and then promptly passed out.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, wondering if he was attacked again.

Iruka walked in with a 2 bowls of ramen, and said "Naruto you're up! I just brought some ramen for you, once you woke up."

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei."

"So Naruto, do you mind if I ask why you've missed the last few classes? Or why you were tearing apart that training field? Why were you so angry?"

Naruto sighed. He dreaded having to explain this to anyone, especially Iruka-Sensei. "Well, um... I recently found out something..."

Iruka was immediately uncomfortable. He knew what this was about. The Scorpion..

"Naruto, I think I know what you're talking about."

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that Iruka-Sensei was told. He probably hated him now. Naruto turned his head and tried to fight off tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Naruto was stunned.

Iruka seemed to actually care. Not about the Gobi even, about how Naruto felt. Naruto was, however also suspicious. No one was ever nice to him besides the old ma- Hokage. The Hokage. Not the old man anymore.

"Iruka-Sensei, why do you care?"

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, many judge you for your tenant, I am not one of them. I realize you're the jail, not the prisoner. You hold the beast, but are not it itself. I care because, I see a boy with no family, who is hated for things he can't control."

Inside Naruto's head he heard "**Finally, someone who isn't an imbecile..."**

Naruto was overjoyed and leaped at Iruka-Sensei, spilling warm ramen on both of them. Naruto didn't notice as he started to sob into Iruka-Sensei's chest. Finally someone actually cared.

Minutes later, after Naruto calmed down, he asked, "Iruka-Sensei. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"It depends on what it is Naruto..." Iruka was a little wary. This was the biggest prankster in the village after all.

"I was hoping that... Wondering if you would... Could you..." Naruto couldn't phrase it without sounding weak, or childish.

"Spit it out Naruto!" Iruka chuckled. It couldn't be bad if Naruto seemed embarrassed, not trickily, like he usually would for pranks.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could live with you. Not like a son or anything! As a roommate, I get a monthly allowance from the village, and I-"

"Sure." Iruka interjected

Naruto was confused. "Just like that? You know the village will probably hate you. You might even lose a few students. They may even demote you down a rank..."

Iruka laughed again. "First of all, the village won't really care, as long as they you don't live near you, and I live in a ninja only apartment complex. We all know that unless it involves us, stay out of each others business. If I lose students, less work I have to do. I won't pretend that I'm happy they leave, but during peace time, I can afford a few students quitting. They'll probably be the students who would have quit anyway. And only the Hokage can demote ninja. And if what I've heard is true, he seems to like you-"

"Actually, not so much anymore. Last time we spoke I kind of shouted at him..." Naruto said bashfully.

"Well we need to get you there to apologize!" Iruka said. He couldn't let one of his students be disrespectful of their leader. That led to ignoring, or downright disobeying orders from team leaders, which led to death and missing-nins.

"No. I will not apologize. I'm not sorry. He is my leader, nothing more. He gives me an order, I will obey it, but if he asks me about my personal being, he doesn't need to know. The Hokage can't order me to divulge information unless it is a threat to the village. I'm I civilian until I get my headband, and so-far I don't have one so, I don't have to tell him anything."

Iruka was surprised at Naruto's outburst. However, he could see Naruto's anger and decided he would ask about it later. He quickly changed the subject. "Naruto, if you're going to move in with me, four things need to happen."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. A roommate, someone to talk to, to tell things, to help clean, to cook with, to learn things from... The possibilities were endless.

"One, no more pranks. I can't have irate people busting down my door because you glued their windows shut, or painted their entire house orange." Naruto was about to protest, but Iruka glared at him. Naruto sat back down pouting. "Two, you won't miss class anymore, nor will you be late. I'll wake you up the same time I wake up and unless you're actually sick, you will come to class." Naruto expected that, he only skipped to prank, and he was almost never sick." Third, you're going shopping for new clothes. The orange will get really annoying really fast, and no way is a ninja I helped train is going to wear a colour that screams "KILL ME". And yes I will be training you. Don't look so exited," he said, noticing the happy look on the boy's face. Smirking he continued, "I'll work you 'till you hate me."

Naruto didn't care, he was going to be trained by a real ninja. Not taught, trained. The difference was big. Taught was, if you wanted to learn, you had to pay attention and learn fast, if not, "too bad, so sad, play catch up". When you were trained, the person helping you was invested in YOU, personally. If you didn't get something, they'd help you until you did get get it. If you were sick, you wouldn't miss a lesson, you'd have a sick day. You wouldn't be behind.

"Alright Iruka-Sensei, but you're helping me with the clothes."

Iruka smiled. He would have had to help anyway.

After Iruka and Naruto moved all of Naruto's stuff in, they were still pretty comfortable. Iruka had two bedrooms because ninja often had roommates. It beat living alone, and payments were easier to make, plus a lot of ninja had friends over to drink (on weeks off), and didn't want anyone to sleep on the floor.

Most of Naruto's furniture was thrown out. All he kept was his dresser because Iruka didn't have an extra one. Iruka's extra room already had an extra bed, and his living room had a couch and TV already. The kitchen was furnished enough and Naruto didn't need anything in there for himself anyway. He and Iruka would share a fridge, oven, and such.

After settling in, Iruka took Naruto out to get new clothes. After visiting several stores that refused to serve the "demon-child", they went to a relatively small nin-shop. They sold clothes for ninja's, along with supplies like kunai, and shurikin. As they walked in a man, who looked about 45 was behind the counter. He saw the duo and yelled "Welcome to Kazama's ninja surplus store! How can I help you?"

While Iruka told the man what they were looking for, Naruto studied the man. He was tall, but not super tall. He had brown hair that reached his ears, and was wearing civilian clothes, but the man was built strong, so he may have been a retired ninja-turned-blacksmith/salesman.

He was pulled out of thoughts when Iruka said, "Alright Naruto, find an outfit you like, and show me. If I decide you might be able to survive with it, we'll get it."

Naruto looked through all the aisles of ninja clothing and supplies he saw something that caught his eye. It was a ninja-to. Naruto wanted one. Scratch that, he needed one. He smiled and swore he would remember to tell Iruka of this after buying clothes.

About 10 minutes later found Naruto standing in front of Iruka holding an assortment of clothes. Iruka said, "Just try them on, then come out wearing them. Then we'll judge."

Naruto came out of the store wearing his signature goggles, an open camouflage short sleeved vest on over a sleeveless fishnet shirt, with blue ninja shorts, and black sandals. He looked like a ninja should. Strong and mature. Iruka was so shocked that Naruto could come out looking like that, he stared for three minutes.

Iruka was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the cash register ring up Naruto's purchase. Iruka walked in right as Naruto was saying "...so I was wondering if you could make it, and how much it would cost?"

"Well, I could easily make it" Arashi Kazama said, "but I'm afraid it would cost a lot. Probably around 2,000 ryou."

Naruto whistled. That was quite a bit.

"I could loan you some Naruto." Iruka said. "Missions pay alright."

Naruto smiled and Arashi smiled and said "Talk to my daughter about a sketch, she draws them, I make them, and because you want a special design, she needs to draw it from your description, not what I can remember. I'll get her. TEN-TEN!" He yelled. A young girl about Naruto's age ran in. She was wearing a red Chinese style shirt, blue pants, and had ink all over her hands. She was wearing her brown hair in buns atop her head.

"Yes daddy?" She asked.

"This boy wants a ninja-to, and it's a bit of a special design. I was hoping you could draw it for me."

"Okay daddy, I'll be right back."

About five minutes later found Ten-Ten sitting in front of Naruto, listening intently with a pencil in her hand. As she listened she drew a sword that had a hilt that looked like a scorpion tail, including a sharp tip at the bottom. The closer it got to the cross-guard, the smaller it got, till it fit quite well on the cross-guard. The cross-guard was a scorpion with 4 tails, minus the hilt, going out in different directions, until they went up and ran parallel to the blade. She drew the sword carefully as long as Naruto described it. When she finished Naruto looked with wonder at what he described. It looked even better than he imagined it would.

"That's exactly what I want! Thank you Ten-Ten-Chan!"

Ten-Ten was taken aback. Chan? Already? They just met minutes ago. She just grinned and said, "While I agree it looks good, why do you want a sword that looks like the Gobi no Sasori, the great demon that killed a great number of our ninja?"

Naruto grinned. "It was strong." he answered. She couldn't argue with that.

Finally done. Yes it took forever, yes I've kept everyone waiting for damn near forever. Yes I just realized I still need to write a disclaimer. Yes I also have to read Crime and Punishment, Macbeth and the Merchant of Venice by January. Consider this an early Christmas present. I'm sticking with saying the revised version kills the other. With pointy objects and a bat. A vampire bat, not a baseball one. I'll try to write more often, but it's hard with all the crap I'm dealing with. Having to get loans, and good grades to even be considered for a college that my best friend and I are going to. My time will be freer with no band, no drama, and no g/f now, but I'm trying to get a g/f as I type. Wish me luck, and as always, C ya later dawgs! Oh, and I stole Arashi Kazama from all the FF author's who used that as Naruto's father's name.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back Ya'll! Later than anticipated, much later than I had hoped, but hey, I'm back. My computer died for a few months, so I used my mother's computer to start on my ATLA story, _Avatar: The Last Hope_. Catchy, right? It's not out yet, so don't bother looking for it. Anyway, without further ado, Scorpion of Konoha, chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I am disappointed that I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters besides Kazama Arashi, whom I stole from every author who thought that was the 4th Hokage's name.

As Naruto and Iruka walked back to their apartment, Naruto started to think. Yes think. He wondered how things were going to change. He imagined Iruka and him talking at night drinking tea before going to bed. He imagined Iruka getting a girlfriend and becoming fast friends with her. He imagined having good birthdays. His imagination went wild, until he found himself outside Iruka's, no h_is _apartment. Iruka was already inside and was looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, come on in."

Naruto walked in the apartment and walked over to his room. He stripped off his clothes, and changed into a black t-shirt with some grey pants.

"Iruka-sensei, wanna go out? I was thinking we could go to Ichiraku's for some ramen."

"Sure, but when we get back go streight to bed. You're going to get to class on time tomorrow, and if you sleep in class, I'll wake you up with a surprise the next day."

"Itadakimasu!" Iruka and Naruto said. As they ate their ramen, they talked about training, Jutsus, Naruto's classmates, and everyday things.

""Naruto, why aren't you wearing your new clothes?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto got his mischeivious grin, and said, "I want to keep my idiot facade up a bit longer. If I get too good too fast, people are gonna know I got extra help, and you might get in trouble. Plus, I want to surprise the class. The greatest weapon a ninja has is deception."

Iruka was impressed. What happened to the goofy idiot that he felt a comradarie with? The feeling was still there, just with respect as well.

"True, but you should try not to decive your classmates. If your allies don't know your skills, they might lose their lives trying to help you, when you both could have survived." Iruka scolded.

"Yeah sensei, but while I'm still a civillian, all I will do will be keeping my skills hidden from other people, most of which don't like me. Plus, I don't want to get you in trouble."

Iruka siged. "Fair enough, just promise me that once your'e on a team, you'll be honest with them."

"Okay, barring demons that live inside of my body."

Once paying for their meal and making it back to the apartment, it was about 9:30, and Naruto was kinda tired.

"Good night sensei." Naruto said getting into his bed.

Iruka was happy Naruto finally had a new home, no one would try to break into his apartment. Everyone has a right to defend their property. If someone tried to hurt Naruto in his apartment, they would at least be hurt, if not killed. '_From now on Naruto, you're safe in your own home.'_ Iruka thought.

The next day, Iruka woke up Naruto and they headed towards the academy, Naruto about 10 minutes after Iruka, so that they wouldn't show up at the same time.

When Naruto walked in he was the third one their, after Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. After him came 4 students he didn't know the name of, Uchiha Sasuke, 5 fangirls, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, another 2 fangirls, Inuzaka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji Nara Shikimaru and another random kid.

Naruto went to school wearing his signature orange jumpsuit, just like he used to. He pretended to pretend to pay attention, and refrained from answering questions, and if he did, would answer them wrong on purpose.

Iruka was impressed with Naruto's skills in deception. Iruka was looking foreward to the weekend, when Naruto and he were able to begin training in earnest.

The weekend arrived, and Naruto could barely conatain his excitement. Iruka knew that starting on physical training so early for Naruto could stunt his development, and possibly cripple Naruto. Once they got an out of the way the training ground Iruka had chosen for them, complete with small pond and practice dummies, Iruka stopped, and Naruto, following him, did as well.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to start you off with the most important thing to most ninja. chakra control."

Naruto groaned. The Gobi explained that Naruto would have a lot of trouble with that because of his massive reserves.

"Iruka-sensei, that's going to be hard for me. My reserves are massive, and it's hard to put low enough chakra in a jutsu to make it effective. The _bunshin_ damn near impossible because it takes to little chakra."

Iruka thought for a bit. _"If the bunshin takes toi LITTLE chakra, maybe I could teach him techniques that use more..."_

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to show you a new version of the bunshin, that uses more chakra, so hopefully you'll be able to learn it. The control lessons will still happen, I just want to wait a little longer. This technique is the _Mizu bunshin no Jutsu _(Water clone Jutsu). It has the advantage of being solid and being able to acutally fight. The downsides are, it is 1/10th your strength, it can't use Jutsu, and you need to be near a source of water for you to preform it." Iruka demonstrated the Justu.

Naruto watched and tried to preform it himself. The water came up next to him and became a blob with a naruto shaped head and one arm.

"Damnit! This sucks! Why can't I do this?"

"Naruto, it's not enough to throw your chakra around and hope for the best. Focus on your technique. If you make a satasfactory water clone by the end of the day, I'll buy you ramen.

Naruto sighed. _"Jeez, this has to stop. I'm not OBSESSED with the stuff" _"Iruka, how about we get barbaque instead? I need some protien and fat if I want to survive as a ninja, right?

"True, true. Keep going though. You won't get anything if you don't finish this by the end of the day.

Several hours later, two Naruto's were standing at the edge of the pond, one exhausted and close to collapsing, the other just standing there looking bored.

Iruka smiled. "Well, it looks like you made one. It's time for barbaque. Let's go."

Once they got to the resturauant, they began talking about everything and nothing. Naruto's classmates, Iruka teasing Naruto about Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, even though Naruto shrugged it off because he was 9, and not interested in them. Once their food, got their, Naruto got revenge by teasing him about the cute waitress. Iruka didn't quite shrug it off. He blushed and stammered, and was extremely embarassed when Naruto teased him while the waitress was around. Iruka and Naruto were both surprised when she gave her number along with their order. Iruka pocketed it and began to talk more. He shared anicdotes and stories about when he did more active missions, and about his jounin sensei, Hayama Shirakumo, a ninja who used a crossbow with explosive arrows. After they left they walked back to their apartment. Once they got inside, Iruka told Naruto to go to bed, because the next day, he was going to start him on Taijustu.

Iruka woke up early the next day, just to wake up Naruto. He walked into Naruto's room and was surprised as hell when Naruto flung a kunai just left of his head.

"Shit Naruto! What the hell!"

"I'm a ninja (in training) Iruka-Sensei. I've had to avoid assassinations before, I'm an extremely light sleeper."

Iruka shouldn't have been surprised. In fact, he was lucky Naruto didn't bury the kunai into his forehead.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Naruto and Iruka went to the same secluded training ground from the previous day.

"Naruto, I know that you've had a little taijutsu training before, so show me what you know. Come at me with all you have." Iruka said while getting into a stance.

"All right Iruka-Sensei! Prepare to get beat up!"

Naruto ran at Iruka head on, throwing wild heymakers and hooks as hard as he could. Iruka almost told Naruto to stop then. He had no technique, no power, and no finesse. Iruka was lazily letting Naruto's punches fly past him, or falling short of him. He would even pat them away without even trying, making Naruto frusturated. When he got frusturated, his attacks were worse, which made Naruto even more frusturated.

Iruka ended the farce with a kick to Naruto's jaw.

"Naruto, for the next month, you'll be learning nothing but taijutsu. You need to be able to hold your own in an actual fight before you learn any ninjutsu, besides the ones you already know, and the one I taught you."

But Iruka-Sen-

**"No, he's right. If you can't survive a close quarters battle, then you would die in any ambush."**

Naruto sighed. When Iruka and the Gobi agreed, it was important.

"Fine..."

And we're clear. No action. Again. Next chapter there will be a 2 year time skip. It will pretty much be a "in the 2 years Naruto was training with Iruka, this, this and this happened..." deal. Going over it in too much detail would irritate me to no end. I'm posting this way too late at night to even begin a rant except 2 things. REVIEW! Reviews are authors life blood. Seriously, I have 4 toatal, and only 1 for chapter 2. Please review. Also, if it's not too much trouble, email this site and ask them to have yaoi/yuri filters. I don't like reading for romance fics (yes, actual romance, I'm a weird guy) and seeing Naru-Sasu every other fic. Thank you.


	4. Sorry

Ok, I know you all thought I was dead. No I'm alive, but I'm afraid this story, and the rest of my stories, are all dead. I'm kind of an idiot and thought that a decent idea could make a good story. I was wrong. My ideas, while decent, had no direction, and I couldn't seem to find anything. So I am putting up SoK, and A:TLH up for adoption. WTFK, might as well not exist, plus, I found a fic that also has the same basic premise, and has a better writer. The fic is called "Magical Relations", by evansentranced I suggest reading it. I am beginning a new story though, this time a Naruto fic I haven't named, with one small tweak everyones already seen, but I'm not telling. Thank you for your time, and I apologize if anyone actually cares.


End file.
